


What the hell

by aStibb



Series: Stibb’s shitposts that they make at THREE IN THE MORNING, LIKE WHAT THE HECK, DO IT IN THE DAY LIKE A SANE PERSON YOU MORON [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity curses a whole bunch when she’s drunk ahah, F/F, Lots of cursing. Good god amity tone it down, amity purrs because the fandom agrees she is a cat, blergh, drunk teens, gay people, i can’t spell either huh, may as well name her... ack I can’t hink of a clever cat pun, school party with lots of idiots, think, wtf am I doing I should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aStibb/pseuds/aStibb
Summary: I am not consistent with my plans. At all. If I say something, expect different. I cannot think straight and I need to just... barf up some writing.what the fuck am I doing
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Stibb’s shitposts that they make at THREE IN THE MORNING, LIKE WHAT THE HECK, DO IT IN THE DAY LIKE A SANE PERSON YOU MORON [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	What the hell

**Author's Note:**

> Blergh. Brainrotting has been slapping me in the fucking face so hard.
> 
> I didn’t even do the fluff part. My tired butt didn’t even think of it. I’ll edit this later when I feeeel like it

Amity’s tired.

She can’t remember where she is. The lights are too bright. Everything is too loud. Things (bodies?) kept pressing up against her, and she just...

She can’t think.

  
_Damnit Luz, where the fuck are you?_

Amity tries looking around. She remembered a few things. She remembered Luz has promised to stay close by to Amity incase she got drunk or some rando idiot tried to kidnap her and rape her or some shit. Yikes, she sure was cursing a lot.

She remembered that Luz always wore a stupid beanie on her stupid amazingly attractive head and a hot green bomber jacket. And... fuck, what were things on your feet called?

Oh. Right. Shoes.

All of a sudden Amity is being whipped around and she is about to slap somebody when she realizes it’s Luz.

”Hey, drunk-face.” Luz says, and Amity frowns through her drunkenness. Maybe she WAS a drunk-face and she was just being an ass for no reason. Her mind was thinking the word ‘drunk’ a lot. Blech. “Whatcha up to?”

”Gggoooo fffffuck yourssssselfff” Amity slurs for a ridiculously long time, and Luz rolls her eyes.

”I mean, I was planning on masturbating anyway, but I appreciate your permission.” The human says with a smug look.

”NNNNO!” Amity hollers, and a few people turn around to look at her (she thinks. Or maybe everybody was looking? Her peri... her outer field of vision that wasn’t in front of her was very fucking blurry and she couldn’t see much), frowned, and continued their conversations. “Quit being a smug- a smug- smug-slug-ass-face mother-fucker and fucking GET ME HOME you mother fuggin... uuuurgh...” She trailed off, trying to not succumb to the darkness of sleep that sounded _really fucking good right now_ and rubbed her eyes. Fuck.

“Woah. Yikes, holy crap, you are _very drunk,_ good god. Let me get you- HEY, I’M HEADING OUT GUYS! ...YEAH WHATEVER, BYE. Yeesh, I hate parties... You ready to go? Blight? _Blight?_ AMITY!” The Latina snaps, and it takes the girl forever to process what’s going on, and then there’s really loud noise in her ears, and she nuzzles into Luz, anchoring onto the only thing she can remember. Fuck.

Luz is silent, and Amity is internally begging her to say something, anything at all. She wraps her arms around the girl, as if to say _Say something, please. I’m scared and I can’t remember shit and you’re so important I can’t forget you._ And she’s scared she IS forgetting, and what if she’s drank so much she forgets everything and dies alone or she has to start all over and then she tells herself that’s not what happens, and then she forgets where she is again.   
  


She blinks and she’s all of a sudden in a car, buckled and all, and she feels something grasping some kind of piece of her body, and it’s warm, and she loves it because she can’t remember fucking shit. She blinks again and her vision clears up a tidbit. She can see her hand laced with darker fingers. She feels her hand being squeezed, and then her head slowly turns to watch as her hand is brought up to Luz’s mouth and is kissed.

_Wait._

_WAIT WAIT WAIT-_

Her brain was partially functioning now. She remembered that she was maybe crushing on Luz, and then she was KISSED by Luz, so by whatever drunken logic she didn’t fully understand, she blurted:

”How many kids will we have?”

The car abruptly stops, and Amity jerks forward. The constant rumbling she hadn’t realized was going on was gone. _Did I even grammar that right?_

Luz looks over at her with a bewildered expression.

”Wh-what?!”

She blinks again, and all of a sudden she’s in a bedroom that isn’t hers, and she sees Luz in the corner doing something. She doesn’t care what, so she just decided to get comfy in the bed that she was apparently in and sleep.

She wakes up with the absolute worst hangover ever.

and WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE IN LUZ NOCEDA’S HOUSE?!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been switching out from using -ed and -es. Stupid other books screwing up my brain.
> 
> Sorry for any issues. I might fix them later. Or not. I dunno anymore.


End file.
